The present invention relates generally to a mailbox signal apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus which raises a signal mast to an upright position when an object such as a piece of mail is placed in the mailbox.
The typical curbside mailbox has a manually actuated flag for alerting the mail carrier of outgoing mail to be picked up when in an upright position. The mail carrier lowers the flag to indicate that the service is complete. However, the postal patron has no indication of whether incoming mail has been delivered. It is especially important during inclement weather or when it is physically difficult to make a trip to the mailbox to be provided with an indication that incoming mail is waiting.
Prior art mailbox signal devices have used a number of different methods to activate a signal flag automatically, including raising the flag by a torsion spring released by a spring biased rod. Examples of such designs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,551,915; 4,065,050; 4,186,870; position, 4,390,122.
However, the signal flags of these devices require either manual actuation of a trigger device or are automatically activated by the opening of the mailbox door. Anyone could actuate these devices without leaving a piece of mail. Therefore, these signal devices are incapable of signalling when a piece of mail is actually in the mailbox. Rather, these devices merely indicate that the mailbox door has been opened.